folditfandomcom-20200222-history
Visibility
Visibility in Foldit refers to what parts of the protein and other molecules are visible. Foldit's View Options have a wide range of settings that change how the protein appears. For example, there are options which either hide the sidechains or make them visible. Other options control which hydrogen bonds are displayed. There are also several options which change the view, but don't have menu options. Clicking (left-clicking) and dragging on the background rotates the protein on the screen. Shift-clicking (shift-left-clicking) and dragging on the background zooms the in or out. Shift-clicking and dragging down zooms the protein in, making it appear larger. Shift-clicking and dragging up zooms out, making the protein appear smaller. Right-clicking (control-clicking) and dragging on the background moves the protein up, down, right, or left. The protein can be moved off the screen entirely. The "q" shortcut key re-centers the protein on the screen without changing the zoom level or orientation of the protein. The "Home" shortcut key on Windows also re-centers the protein, and zooms in so that the protein fills most of the screen. The home key may also change the orientation of the protein. While hovering over a segment, the "shift-q" shortcut key zooms in on the segment. Shift-q also adjusts the near and far visibility, cutting away the parts of the protein that aren't close to the hover point. Shift-q even changes the center of rotation. The hover point segment becomes the new center of rotation. Either "q" or "home" reset the view, re-centering the protein and resetting near and far visibility. Both these shortcuts also reset the center of rotation, which is normally in the geometric center of the protein. Near and far visibility can also be adjusted separately. There's also a related "fog" setting. All three of these settings involve holding two keys while dragging on the background. For near visibility, holding control plus alt and dragging on the background changes the setting. Dragging up gradually cuts away the protein, starting with the closest parts. The entire protein can be cut away. Control plus alt while dragging down on the background gradually restores the cutaway parts. For far visibility, holding control plus shift and dragging on the background changes the setting. Dragging down cuts away the protein, starting with the most distant parts. Dragging up gradually restores the the cutaway parts, starting with the nearest sections. The fog setting is similar to far visibility, but dims the more distant parts of the protein while allowing them to remain visible. Holding alt plus shift while dragging down on the background gradually dims the distant parts, while dragging up gradually clears the fog. Unlike near and far visibility, fog is decreased, but not completely cleared by "q" or "home". A small amount of fog seems to be the default. The settings for fog and near/far visibility control don't appear in View Options or any other menu in Foldit. Adjusting them via the keyboard shortcuts or using "q" or "home" is the only way to see their current values. The center of rotation also doesn't have a specific setting or visualization, with one partial exception. In the selection interface, when nothing is selected, the move tool arrows show the default center of rotation. When you change the center of rotation using "shift-q", however, the move tool arrows remain where they were, and don't show the new center. In the original interface, the center of rotation doesn't have any visualization at all. Category:Tools Category:Glossary